A Rose in Bloom
by Ecrulis
Summary: The story of Roselyn Velweyn and her journey to come to grips with her terrible transformation into a Pureblood Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

A Rose in Bloom

Chapter 1

_Memory is a curious thing, you live long enough and things you once held so dear get lost; names fade and faces recess into the labyrinth of the mind. Sometimes however, an event marks you; it burns itself into your history never to be forgotten regardless of how desperately you try. The second year of the fourth era on the twentieth day of Evening Star, no matter how long I live that day will never leave me and in two hundred years I can still vividly recall every agonizing detail. Some scars are never meant to heal. _

I left my room and went to the table to see what my mom, Leila Velweyn, had made for breakfast, "morning mom, what smells so good?" She was an excellent cook seeing as she worked with food ever since she was little. Working on a small plot of farmland near our house my mother brought whatever we didn't eat to the market district for some extra income even though we live quite comfortably on my father's legion salary.

"I made you steak and eggs this morning sweetie, your plate is on the table," her warm tone and easy smile always made me feel relaxed. It's easy to see the resemblance between us; though I was adopted as an infant everyone said I looked just like my mom, being a Nord I was taller than my Imperial parents and my father's training built me up and kept me fairly lean. I always kept my jet black hair pretty short, falling just above my shoulders, while freckles dotted my slender face. Not one to care for make-up my most noteworthy feature would have been my crystal blue eyes. Lost in thought I didn't notice that Katelyn had been sitting at the table as well.

"You gonna eat or stare off into Aetherius?" Kat lived with her parents not far from us but was over my house so much you'd think she lived there. Her sarcastic tone always seemed to make me laugh though. Almost the polar opposite of me, she had long blond hair, green eyes, and was shorter than but just as slender as me. She was much more of a girly girl though, while I gravitated towards weapons and armor she would be enamored with jewels and dresses.

"Hey, leave me alone I just woke up," sticking my tongue out at her playfully I dug into my breakfast. My mind raced as I pondered where to spend the 200 septims my father had given me for my eighteenth birthday; _A Fighting Chance has to be my first stop_, I decided, Rohssan was a family friend and always managed to make me something special. _You keep this up young lady and you'll be in The Legion in no time, _remembering Ro's compliment brought a smile to my face as I cleaned my plate.

Eager to be on our way I quickly got dressed in my typical brown snuggly fit leather top and pants. Running towards the door I barely heared my mother as I pulled Kat through the entryway, "Be sure to stop by the Talos District to say hello to your father, he's on guard duty today!" Her muffled yells barely reached my ears as I briskly began making the moderate walk to the city from our small house on the coast of the Niben Bay.

Not half a minute into the walk Kat had already begun to talk my ear off about what I should buy, "Hamlof at Red Diamond Jewlery has the most gorgeous gemstones, and you have to see his new shipment of clothing, you have to try it on." Kat's never-ending quest to get me to be more girly was always in a perpetual state of failure, _why does she always want me in a dress? You can't fight at all in those stupid things. _The thought echoed in my mind as Kat continued her rant on the latest fashion.

"You know you're never getting me in a dress right? I'm going straight to A Fighting Chance, I'm dying for a new sword. Besides you look much better than I ever could in that kind of stuff." Kat's sad attempt at pouting had me giggling pretty hard though in the back of my mind I couldn't shake the feeling as though I was being watched.

"Oh please you could be wearing prison rags and every man in Tamriel would still be staring at you, you know how many times I've caught our friends practically drooling over you? Oh I get it, you're going for some sort of warrior girl look huh, lemme guess there is some soldier boy you've got your eye on. Oh tell me his name please, oh please." Kat's ridiculous theories were par for the course, I swear she had wanted me to have a boyfriend more than she herself wanted one.

"Don't be ridiculous, I have no interest in boys, I want to join the Legion like my dad, I want to do something important." Kat has never understood my desire to join the Legion, she kept trying to set me up with our friends and I always found it funny how frustrated she would get when I shot them all down.

"Ugh, you are impossible, always going on about being in the Legion and changing the world, I'm just looking forward to getting married and having children." It was never all that difficult to imagine Kat as a mother and I had no doubt she would eventually settle down one day. The remainder of the trip passed in silence though I couldn't shake that uneasy feeling. Finally we arrived at A Fighting Chance to see Rhossan with a sly smirk on her face.

"Morning Ro, I've got 200 septims burning a hole in my coin purse, let's see what you got." Ro's store was my favorite place in Cyrodil, all the elegent weapons and blacksmithing work, whenever I went to the store I felt as if I were about to burst.

"Well well Roselyn Velweyn, somehow it's not a surprise to see you here, and since I've been expecting you I've been saving something special." That usually meant her and my dad cooked up some sort of surprise present for me. When Rohssan returned from the back she had the most gorgeous sword I have ever seen in her hands. The blade curved ever so slightly towards the top, single edged and razor sharp, the maneuverability of a scimitar with the ability to pierce like a long sword, the blade itself was folded metal making it extremely durable and it had some etchings near the hilt and midway up the blade. "I'd say I could let this beauty go for, say, 200 septims?"

"Oh my god Ro it's beautiful thank you so much!" With a quick dash around the counter I threw my arms around the old Redguard, she was kind of like an aunt to me, her and my father had been friends for a long time. "With this I bet I'll be a Legionnaire in no time!" Flashing her another wide smile I ran in to give her another hug.

"Of course, and happy birthday little lady; now, I set up a target dummy in the back, let's see if you're as good a student as your father says you are." As I held the sword in my hand I marveled at how light it was, from what I could see the blade was a mixture of steel and silver, with a hint of ebony; the hilt was smaller than most swords to make up for the lightweight blade so it kept balance. After walking to the back I drew my sword and started with a few practice strikes to get a feel for the weight, when comfortable I began to use some of the more advanced strikes dad had taught me, "Very good Rose, your speed will give you an edge in battle but remember to not get careless you can't dodge something you can't see and if you get overzealous you can miss the enemy behind you. It seems your father was right, a few years training and not even the best Legionnaires will be able to beat you."

"Thanks again Ro, I'll stop in later in the week to help out in the shop, bye." Ro had me help in the shop and in turn she had begun to teach me the basics of blacksmithing._A good warrior knows her weapon inside and out, if you can't maintenance your blade it will eventually be useless_, she would always say. Back outside and with my new sword strapped to my belt Kat caught me admiring my purchase.

"The way you stare at that weapon you'd think it was made of diamonds Rose, it's getting a little creepy you know. I swear if you start sleeping next to that thing I'll know you've gone over the edge." Her playful tone got a laugh out of me and I pretend to cradle the sword. "Ugh you're insane, come on I know they have a fruit stand here somewhere I'm starving.

Kat pulled me over to the nearest fruit stand and bought an apple for herself. Suddenly I heared someone yell out from behind me, "Hey V! fancy seeing you here, if your stalking me I wouldn't mind, I promise I'd return the favor." Christophe came jogging over to us, Chris was a mutual friend of ours and while I knew his harmless flirts are a complete joke it seemed to drive Kat up a wall. Chris was another Nord like me and adopted by a couple that lived in the Talos District. He was a little taller than me with short brown hair and golden eyes. He worked as a carpenter for his family so he was pretty well built.

"How do you always know it's me Chris?" I shot him a playful smile, and with the look on Kat's face I knew another one of their squabbles was incoming, _I swear they fight like a married couple, I should set them up they would be perfect for each other, _the thought brought a smirk to my face as I looked up at Chris.

"Well, that's because only you could make that leather outfit look so good V, the sword only makes it hotter." Feigning embarresment had Chris in stitches, the back and forth between us was always fun and getting under Kat's skin was just a bonus.

"You know it would be nice if for once you didn't act like I am invisible Chris, it's a little insulting!" She was always really bad at trying to sound angrier than she really is, my attempts to hold in my laughter were in vain and the look she gave me could have sliced through ebony.

"Hey it's not my fault you're so hard to see; I mean you are pretty short." Chris' nonchalant insult turned her red with anger and by this time we were both cracking up, it was getting hard to breathe.

"You're such an asshole and you're not helping Rose, stop encouraging him you both act like thirteen year olds." _Don't make this any worse_, I began to think to myself _just shut up and apologize_, but it was too late.

"That's why we're perfect, we act like thirteen year olds and you look like one." I blurted out; _you know I surprise even myself with my complete lack of finesse and impulse control it must be a Nord thing_. She started to storm off in a huff, "No wait I'm sorry please stay, blame Chris he's the bad influence here." It must have been hard to take my apology seriously when it was in-between frantic cackles but she stoped nonetheless.

"Now that we can all breathe again perhaps we could sit down?" Chris motions to a nearby bench. As we walked I caught Kat ogling Chris, I winked and montioned towards him when she turned in my direction, which turned her face a nice cherry red. As we sat I pulled out my new blade to admire it some more.

"Wow, that's nice, Ro's work?" Nodding I smiled, her and my dad had worked real hard on it. Noticing a small box in Chris' hand I shot him a curious glance, "Oh this? Well it is your birthday after all." Opening the box revealed a shimmering silver amulet and my eyes widened.

"Wow, it's gorgeous; you didn't have to thank you so much." I pulled the amulet over my head and watched it rest comfortably on my chest after giving Chris a hug. Nodding he gave me a warm smile.

"Looks great on you V, I know you wanna be a soldier one day so I had a friend enchant it with a minor protection spell, hopefully it will be useful in the future." _He really outdid himself this time_, smiling I gave him another hug before getting up from the bench.

"Well you're certainly popular today Rose," Kat's playful tone drew a smile out of me. "Do you want to walk with us to the Talos District Chris? We're gonna go visit Rose's dad there." Nodding Chris responded with a smile and we began to walk towards the district. It didn't take long to spot my father, Armand Velweyn, he was a fairly average height for an Imperial, his black hair was always kept short and his time with the Legion has him built very well.

"Daddy! I missed you this morning." With a dash I ran up and leapt into a hug which almost knocked him over. He flashes me a big smile after regaining his footing.

"Careful there sweetie your bigger than me now remember?" He always used to joke that I was his little giant, sticking my tongue out at him I pretend to be offended. After a bit of laughter he looked me over noticing the sword hanging from my waist. "So how do you like the surprise my little giant?"

"It's amazing daddy, it's so light yet so durable I can't wait to practice with it some more when I get home." I threw my arms around my father again to thank him for the wonderful gift. "How come they have you guarding the gate daddy? It's kind of an odd job for a Legate." I shot him a puzzled look, they usually had him setting patrols outside.

"There's been an increase in bandit activity near the city so for the moment we're stretched a bit thin, they asked me if I could handle guard duty today." My dad gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Now it's about time for you to head home and help your mother around the house". I gave my dad the best fake pout I could as I sulked off, "Oh please you can't act at all sweetie now run along and please be careful, Chris do you mind walking with them to the house?" Chris nodded and began walking with us to the entrance we came in from.

"Bye daddy I'll see you tonight," with that we were off back home. "I wonder why there is so much bandit activity lately; I hope they'll be able to settle things down." My concern for the trip home was apparent in my tone.

"Don't worry V, I'll protect you." Chris puffed out his chest as best he could which only caused me and Kat to start laughing. "Hey I'll have you know women are very impressed with how built I am, you guys should consider yourselves lucky I'm so close to you." His sarcastic tone had us nearly unable to breathe with laughter.

"Oh please kind sir, regale us with your tales of honor and valor." My best curtsey had us all laughing.

"Oh my god Rose, you are about as elegant as a charging saber cat." Kat's jab brings out another loud laugh out of me. After hurling playful insults back and forth for a few minutes the trip became silent, once half the walk was behind us that uneasy feeling returned, and suddenly I could hear the sound of hooves. Stopping, and drew my sword; all the playfulness drained from my face as I saw five men wearing what looked like various fur and leather come at us.

"Woah! Hold it there," the biggest one yelled as they all stopped their horses and dismounted forming a semi-circle around us, two archers, two wielding a sword and shield and the big one with a two handed axe. "You know, he was right, she is a pretty one too bad we can't have her." They all laughed as his gaze was fixed on me.

"Let's kill the boy and have fun with the pretty blond one," One of the archers spat through his broken crooked teeth.

"I want you two to run." I've always been told I sound like my father when ordering people around, I remember praying they would listen.

"Don't even think abou-" Chris began to protest but I cut him off.

"By the nine run, get Kat the hell out of here or I'll kill you myself!" Nodding Chris and grabed Kat's hand to turn and run. The big one grinned and waved his hand but before the archers notched an arrow I lunged forward plunging my sword to the hilt into the first archer's neck and released a stream of flame from my left hand, the first spell I ever learned, engulfing the second archer in a conflagration, the sickening sounds of his voice echoed through the air as the flames licked his skin. That's when I felt the blade slice across my back sending me to my knees in agony and I could hear Kat's frantic screams in the distance.

"Damn it Rulf why in oblivion weren't you watching her?" The largest one scolded his comrade as I struggled to keep from blacking out.

"Do we go after them boss?" Asked the other one, the ground began to blur as I felt tears well up and fill my eyes, the pain was agonizing I just wanted it to stop.

"No we were only hired to bring him this one, no one knows about the other two we'll still get paid as long as she doesn't die." The boss of the mercenaries spit at my back, "You'll pay for killing my men you little bitch, you have no idea the world of pain you're in for," Turning to the rest of his men he barked out more orders, "now wrap that wound of hers up and make sure she can't cause any more trouble. The blow to the back of my head sent me into a dreamless sleep, _am I going to die_? Were the last thoughts before everything faded.

"Wake up my pretty little thing, we have a big night planned". As my eyes fluttered open I noticed I was bound and stripped, glancing around my surroundings it looked as if I were in some sort of cave. There were four hooded figures standing over me, from their builds I'd say men and the one who had been talking was rather old. "I hope you don't mind I had my boy Malkoff heal that nasty wound of yours, you're back is as good as new, we need you to look perfect for him." My eyes widened with fear.

"Who.." was all I managed to choke out before the elder man cut me off.

"You are going to be presented to our lord my dear, it's a splendid thing and a tremendous honor, it is his day after all." The sound of his cackling filled the cavernous air mixed with the muffled sound of my cries.

An eternity seemed to pass as they left me with the youngest of the group, Malkoff they called him, still bound and naked. The only emotion that my mind allowed was pure terror; any remaining daylight had long since dissipated from the exposed cracks in the ceiling. "Please let me go, I swear I won't tell anyone, my dad is in the legion I'm sure they're looking for me, maybe there's a reward, please just let me go." Each word shook with fear as tears rolled down my cheeks. My pleas fell on deaf ears as the young man simply smiled and repeated the same thing as before.

"You will be allowed to experience something few ever do, the power of our lord is astounding and you, quite the perfect young lady, will be presented to him; he will be very pleased, you'll see this, is a glorious night." Each word sounded more maniacal than the last, and I was at their mercy, completely helpless and frozen in fear all I can do is hope and pray it' ended quickly.

"Please someone help me, Akatosh, Talos, someone, anything please help me." The frantic tear filled cry for help did nothing but provide more silence filling me with dread. Out of the shadows of the cave I saw the other three men step forward and motion to Malkoff. _Gods, it's starting_, I felt Malkoff grip the binding on my hand and begin to drag me towards the others, "No please! Let me go! I want to go home!" My struggles were in vain as I was dragged in front of a blood soaked alter.

"It's time my dear, with your sacrifice I'm sure lord Molag Bal will grant us immeasurable power! Tie her to the alter so we can began the ritual." I continued my useless struggle as I was dragged to the stone slab, _by the nine am I being sacrificed to a Daedric Prince? Oh gods, they're going to kill me_.

"Please I want to go home! I want to go home! I want my daddy, help me please someone help me!" My screams echoed throughout the cavern as tears streamed down my face. The cultists tied me to the alter and surrounded me, each bowed their head and began chanting in a language that could only be Daedric; my sobs became incoherent as I cried for my parents. After a few minutes of chanting, a hellish orange gate rose out of the ground and then he stepped through. The sickening combination of horns, scales and fur could only be Molag Bal himself. Frozen by terror the only sounds that could be heard were my terrified whimpers.

"Ah you have outdone yourself Levian, what a perfect gift you have for me." Each word out of the creature's mouth felt like razors penetrating my ears. Each step the Daedric Lord took felt as if he were about to crush me beneath his feet.

"We are your humble servants my lord, and we simply wish to please you," they all knelt as Levian spoke, a wicked smile was painted across the creatures face as he began walking towards me. "We live and die for Coldharbor!"

"Serve me you shall my loyal subjects, this deed will not go forgotten that I promise." The Daedric Prince then shifted his gaze to me with a sickening smile, "You too will serve me, one way or another." He traced his claw down my cheek slicing it into my flesh; my agonizing cry only brought a bigger smile to his face.

What followed next cannot be accurately described by words, if nightmare and pain had a physical manifestation this horrific act would have been it. He bit, he clawed, scratched and struck, and every agonizing moment brought my wish for death ever closer. His every touch felt like a thousand daggers being plunged into my body; the agony seemed to last for eternity leaving me unable to do anything but wish for the end. When it was all over my body lay on the alter soaked in his and my blood, my cheeks stained by tears, unable to move I felt myself slipping away into what I hoped was the sweet embrace of death. Molag Bal fixed his disgusting visage upon me once more before stepping back through his portal without a word. "...Kill me, please..." was the only thing I could utter.

Before anyone else could move or speak I heard a familiar voice, "What the hell have you bastards done to her!" through my blurry waning vision I could see what looked like a cadre of legion soldiers but I couldn't make out their faces, "I don't hear an answer, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER!"

"D..daddy? daddy, please I wanna go home, I don't want to die." My weak pleas in between muffled cries only served to enrage him further. He and his men drew their weapons.

"To the void with all of you, slaughter the bastards! No one leaves here alive!" With that the soldiers rushed the defenseless cultists; my father made Levian watch each of his sons get beheaded then slowly pushed his own blade up to the hilt into the elder's stomach. Levian sunk to his knees blood forming at his mouth.

"You only serve to bring us closer to our lord!" Levian managed between coughs of blood, then turned and pointed to me, "She belongs to Molag Bal, now and forever." He let out a blood filled cackle before my father ripped the sword from his belly and decapitated him. With his rage subsiding fear quickly took its place as he rushed to my side.

"Oh gods, Rose what did they do to you? I promise you're going to be alright, please just stay with me," My father's words were a mere whimper as tears welled up in his eyes. I could feel the darkness pulling me away and I fought with what little energy I had left to stay awake.

"I..I..love you d..daddy," every whisper stung as it left my broken body, "I'm happy I got to see you again." With the last of my energy drained I felt a single tear run down my cheek as my eyes fluttered closed.

"Rose! No stay awake, please stay with me Roselyn!" The last thing I heard before everything faded were my father's sobs and frantic pleas. Suddenly all that surrounded me was darkness, I was falling and just as it started to feel as if the bottom would never come a blinding light appeared and engulfed me, suddenly I was surrounded by white clouds and blue sky, before me stood a great fiery dragon just staring back at me, as if examining me. Without warning a claw seemed to pierce dragon and the sky turned blood red, the dragon turned black as night and flowed into my body, it felt as if it was corrupting my very existence. As the pain subsided I found myself back in complete darkness again.

I felt the shadows around me shift; I was now in a great hall with a long table and many people feasting at it, as I looked closer I realized everyone was hooded, their faces hidden; looking at the table I found it to be drenched and dripping with blood and the feast was no longer a normal meal but each figure was devouring a different human body part with the figure in front of me consuming the head of the victim. I looked down and the all the color drained from my face as I noticed the head she was eating was my own. Terrified I ripped back the hood only to see that the figure eating the head was also me. Sinking to my knees I felt a scorching pain in my stomach, like an endless hunger eating away at me from the inside out. I screamed in agony as the shadows returned and darkness once again surrounded me.

"No more please I..I can't take this" My head felt as if it were on fire as the shadows once again twisted ready to bring me to yet another horrifying vision. In a blinding flash of light I suddenly recognized my surroundings; I was standing outside my own home. However, off in the distance two figures stood over a gravestone. Running over to them I saw that they were my parents but they were smiling, almost as if they were happy; I spun around to look at the grave stone and it read _Here lies the monster Roselyn Velweyn_. With fear gripping me I turned to look at my parents but they had been replaced by me, somehow I was standing in front of myself, the other me was smiling with blood dripping from her mouth. Confused and scared I once again looked at the gravestone yet now it was two with the names of my parents on them and it was just me standing there by myself smiling with the taste of blood in my mouth. With a rush the insatiable hunger returned bringing me to my knees screaming in agony; as the darkness returned I wondered if I truly was damned, cursed to this nightmare for eternity.

This time there was no shifting the darkness simply vanished revealing what looked like Cyrodiil, I could see the Imperial City but the tower was crumbling, broken, and spattered with blood. The sky itself seemed to be on fire and everywhere I walked the ground turned to sludge as if it was trying to devour me. I began to hear feint whispers as the air assaulted every part of me, it sounded like my own voice but I couldn't be sure "not yet" I think it was saying followed by a much more frightening voice reminding me that I was his. I wandered a bit more until I came upon what looked like my own corpse, and it began to twitch, frozen in fear all I could do was watch as the body stood up, it looked just like me but with pale skin, and bright crimson eyes. Without warning the creature lunged at me and pinned me to the ground bringing her lips ever closer to my throat. Without hesitation she sunk two sharp fangs into my neck; I could feel my life being drained away but the feeling became euphoric, suddenly I began feeling what this other creature was feeling the endless hunger returned as the intoxicating feeling of my own blood flowing through my mouth took over, just as I felt that my life was ready to slip away there was a blinding flash and my eyes flew open.

Sitting up with a loud gasp I grabbed at my neck to find no wounds of any kind, I was sitting in my bed and the sun had just set, "Had it all been a bad dream, could I be that lucky?" Suddenly without warning the hunger from my nightmares returned a thousandfold, doubled over in agony my body went crashing to the ground pulling my sheets with me filling the air with screams of pain; it felt as if someone had hold of my insides and was slowly twisting. Gradually everything around me seemed to muffle save for a rhythmic thumping getting closer and closer. The thumping got faster and faster as it got closer, it felt as if every beat struck me with a hammer, as if it were right behind me.

As a hand touched my shoulder the air filled with an intoxicatingly sweet smell, something inside me snapped and suddenly I became a spectator in my own body. I watched as my body looked up at my mother who had been standing behind me crying and let out a low hiss from the back of my throat and without warning lunged at her pinning her to the ground. I felt every muscle in my body twitch and quiver as I slowly wrapped my lips around her neck and sank a newly formed pair of fangs into her jugular. Even though my mind screamed at my body to stop a feeling of pure bliss and euphoria washed over every one of my physical senses downing out any sense of reason I had left, I felt my mother's life and blood pour down my throat and when I finally let go her body lay under me lifeless and drained.

Like a wave the agonizing hunger and yet another rhythmic thumping came crashing over me, looking up the sheet that had been coving me fell to my feet and I saw my father stop dead in his tracks with his sword drawn; fear now dominated his expression the sword dropped to the ground. As he fell to his knees in shock that sickeningly sweet smell returned to fill the air, still unable to control myself I watched in horror as I charged at my father with inhuman speed pinning him against the wall slowly I sunk my teeth deep into his neck and the intoxicating taste of life and blood filled my mouth. After what felt like an eternity I heard his voice, "R…rose…please…stop," Like a flash I regained my senses and the hunger vanished, and I fell to my knees and began to sob. With what little strength he had left my father pulled me close to him and held me tight, "None of this is your fault," he managed to choke out, "If only I had come sooner, then maybe you'd be ok," tears began to well up in his eyes, "I'm simply happy knowing you're still alive," My father twisted my head and locked eyes with mine, pushing his strength beyond it's limits, "no matter what you've become Rose you are our daughter and we love you, remember that. It doesn't matter what you are but what you make yourself become, remember that swee-." His last word remained unfinished as the rest of his energy ran dry and death took him.

"What am I, what have I done?!" I repeated the phrase over and over for what seemed like hours sobbing sprawled out on the floor between the bodies of my dead parents. After my tears dried up I mustered the energy to stand up and felt a wave of fear wash over me as I heard a frantic knock at the door, grabbing my clothes I dashed silently out the window and began to run as fast and hard as I possibly could. Finally after what seemed like forever I came upon a cave, unable to run anymore I darted inside to find it empty I curled up against a wall and held my knees to my chest and wished for death, but somehow I knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

For a few days I stayed secluded in my new hideout, the nightmares hadn't allowed me an abundance of sleep, somehow whenever I shut my eyes all I could see were the events that transpired in that damned cave. I allowed myself to feed on the animals that curiously explored the cave and that seemed to keep my newfound hunger at bay. For the first time in my life I was lost, totally and completely, I had no one to turn to, and I had so many questions that I was unable to answer. _How did I become a Vampire? What am I supposed to do now?_ The questions haunted every part of me as I lay in that cave, sleepless. For a few years my routine became to seclude myself in my cave only allowing myself to leave to find small animals to feed on and to clean in the nearby lake at night.

Depression and self-pity became my best friends, I had contemplated suicide many times in those first five years I could never bring myself to attempt it. Many sleepless nights my father's final words echoed in my head, _How could he so easily forgive me? _I thought, I considered myself an abomination beyond forgiveness. I was a monster and deserved to be treated as one.

However as the years passed by a small familiar voice echoed in the back of my mind trying to force me out of my stupor. Five years later I had my first full night's sleep since the incident and instead of remembering the horrors of the ritual I dreamt of my father and mother, they were holding me and telling me how much they loved me, pleading with me to stop hating myself.

The next evening I decided it was time to rejoin the world, _I may not know everything about what I am, but if I can at least do something good with my life they will not have died in vain._ I spent the next few days hunting and gathering enough leather to make a new set of clothing. _If I am going to try and understand what I am, than it's time I visit and old friend, who knows maybe the old Redguard still works at A Fighting Chance._ With new found determination as the sun set I grabbed my pack and made my way towards the Imperial City.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The walk to the Imperial City was an uneventful one as uncertainty flooded my mind; _will she recognize me? What do I say? Do I tell her what happened? How can I explain what I am when I don't even fully understand this myself?_ A million questions raged inside my mind, none of which had a definite answer, the only thing I was sure of was that Rohssan is the closest thing to family I had left.

My thought's turned to Katelyn, _should I go see her too? What would I even say? No, it's too soon; I can't handle that just yet. Ro is the only one I can see until I understand more about my condition._ In truth I didn't really know why she was the one I wanted to see, it's not like she was an expert on Vampires or anything, I didn't even know if she knew the first thing about them. I think some part of me craved something, anything familiar.

As the City drew closer the prospect of being around so many humans at one time frightened me, even though I fed right before I left I was still scared I might hurt someone, shaking the doubt from my mind I pushed myself forward. _At least it's night so there won't be many people on the street, _regardless of the thought I allowed my now long hair to obscure my face, the last thing I wanted was to have someone recognize me.

Walking around the Market District again felt alien, I had spent so much time in that cave I forgot what being in a real city was like. I took my time walking towards the store, partially to work up the nerve to talk to Ro and partially to reminisce about the times I spent as a child; _there's so much that I miss, so much I wish I could forget._ My body twitched as a flashback of that night found its way into my head, shaking off the nerves I found myself standing in front of A Fighting Chance. For several minutes I found myself unable to enter the store, finally I swallowed my fear and walked inside.

"I'm about to close you'll have to come back tomorrow." Rohssan didn't even look up from her ledger to speak. I was frozen, any would be response fled my mind before it even became a fully formed thought, all I could do was stand there, grip my arm and stare at the floor, "Can't you hear? I'm closing, you'll have to come back tomorrow." I could hear her begin to walk towards me; mustering all my courage I looked up and pushed my hair from my face, Ro stopped dead in her tracks and the heavy ledger went crashing to the ground, her eyes widened as she walked towards me slowly. With a hand placed softly on my cheek she looked into my eyes, "Rose?" The name left her mouth shaken with fear and confusion and without waiting for an answer she slapped me, hard, and immediately pulled me tight to her chest.

For a few minutes the only sounds that could be heard were Ro's muffled whimpers, "I...I'm sorry Ro." I felt tears well up in my eyes and for the first time in five years I didn't feel alone. After standing there hugging for a while, both of us seemingly too scared to let the other one go, we finally separated and she just stared at my now bright crimson eyes, "There's no easy explanation," I was struggling to find the words to explain how I look no older than the day I vanished, why my eyes have this unnatural color to them, but the words never came, only flashbacks of the ritual.

Seeing my face contort at the thought of what happened must have said more than my words could because Ro placed a hand on my shoulder, "You don't have to talk about it if it's too difficult. I'm just happy you're alive, we all thought you were dead Rose, the way you looked when your father brought you home, it's a miracle you survived. Then when Kat found your parents..." A knot formed in my stomach as I remembered what I had done to them, gripping my left arm my gaze shifted to the floor.

"No, I need to talk about what happened; I spent so much time holding it inside just wishing I would forget. If I'm ever to move on I have to first accept what happened. However before I begin I need you to understand what I am." With that I grabbed a small dagger from my pack and sliced the palm of my hand open, blood formed at the wound but within seconds the gash had sealed itself, fear was written all over Ro's face, "I have no idea how it happened and this is part of the reason I came to you, I need help understanding my condition, but before we get to that I at least owe you the truth." So for the next few hours I recounted the events five years ago, every agonizing detail.

When I was finished talking she pulled me close and into a tight hug, tears stained my cheeks as the traumatic memory surged through me, "I'm so sorry Rose, no one should have to endure what you have alone." Pulling away from the embrace Ro locked eyes with me, "I'll do whatever I can to help you and though I don't know the first thing about Vampires, I do know a few rare book dealers that owe me one. I'm sure I could get you something on the subject." Ro sat there stroking my hair for a while before sitting me back up, "Now, I won't have you sleeping in a cave like some kind of animal so from now on you're staying here with me. Will sunlight be a problem?"

I shook my head, "As long as I feed once every day, sunlight can't hurt me; while the sun is up much of my strength as a vampire is negated and in direct sunlight my wounds won't heal. I have a few vials of animal blood but tomorrow night I'll need to go hunting again. I have one more favor to ask Ro, please don't tell Kat or Chris, I don't think I'm ready for that yet." _I'm not sure I am even ready to stay in a city full of humans, but once Rohssan decides something not even the divines can change her mind._

"Don't worry Rose I will leave it up to you to go to them, though they haven't been back to the Market District since the day you disappeared. Now go get some sleep, you're running the store tomorrow while I go get those books and when I get back I'm starting your first blacksmithing lesson."

Though it was nice sleeping in an actual bed again, the usual nightmares prevented me from resting at all, instead of roaming the store I decided to take a walk outside; the more time I spend as a Vampire the more I find myself drawn to the night, it's comforting and The Imperial City was quite beautiful in the moonlight and that night the sky was cloudless. Lost in my own thoughts I hadn't noticed the young man standing behind me, as his hand reached out to tap me on the shoulder my instincts kicked in and suddenly I had him pinned against the wall and held up by his throat, my crimson eyes glowing in the darkness. Coming to my senses I let him go, "I am so sorry! I get a little jumpy when I'm alone."

I took the time to get a good look at the human as he caught his breath, red shoulder length hair and green eyes, about my height but more muscular, his face and nose were slender like mine and if I had to guess I'd say he was Breton. "You're much stronger than you look, I was planning on saying hi I didn't mean to startle you the name is Leon." He held out his hand to greet me and I obliged, "those are some eyes you've got there, you some sort of mage?"

"Or something." I smiled playfully, _why am I flirting with him? _I shrugged the question off deciding it was simply a relief to be speaking to people again.

"Hmm, mysterious very interesting you'll have to tell me about it sometime. Its nice to see another nightowl around here I was beginning to think I was the only one, you new to this area?" Leon flashed me a warm smile as he examined my face.

"You could say that," I smiled "you can call me Rose, anything specific bring you out tonight, or are late night walks a compulsion of yours as well?" I tossed him a playful smirk.

"Well I felt compelled to take a walk tonight, and its a good thing I did," he smiled as he looked right at me, "otherwise I would have missed the beautiful view." He flashed me a sly grin, I didn't even know vampires could blush yet here was this stranger making me demonstrate the ability. Leon and I walked all around the city that night and he told me about his family. His father was a well known mage within the city and his mother passed away when he was very young. He worked as sort of A freelance enchanter and lived in the Talos District.

I told him what I could of my past explaining I had been traveling for the past five years. Finally as daylight began to sneak its way over the horizon Leon walked me back to the store, "I'm really happy to have met you Rose, hopefully we can see each other again," with that he placed a small kiss on my cheek and waved as he walked away. I felt a little light headed as I walked through the door.

"Well he seems nice." Ro loved to tease me and that morning was no different. "Now that your done flirting I have something for you," from behind her back Rohssan pulled out the same sword she had given me five years ago and my eyes widened. "Your father found it in the mercenary you killed and kept it, and Katelyn found it at the foot of your bed when she found your parents. I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it but now I'm sure he would want you to keep it."

I was at a loss for words, I threw my arms around her, "thank you so much, I had thought this was lost." I quickly strapped the sword to my waist and gave Ro another big hug.

"I'll be back later with the books then we'll spend an hour doing some blacksmithing. Don't forget to drink, I don't need you getting hurt." With a wave Ro was out the door, after drinking a vial of blood I was ready to handle the customers.

The day was a fairly typical one, the store was active but not overwhelming, people from travelers to soldiers came in to buy, some ignoring the change in personnel completely while some sent a few strange looks my way. Just as it seemed that there would be no more customers for the day the door flew open and a boy, maybe three or four came running in. "Hey there, can I help you kiddo?". I flashed him a warm smile.

"Um sure lady I..." The boy stopped mid sentance as he looked at my face, "woah! Your eyes are cool lady!" After that comment I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why thank you, now is there anything I can help you with, what was your name again?" My question and smile brought him out of his daze.

"My name is Joseph, what's yours? Oh, um my mommy said we should get daddy something for his birthday." Joseph had a hard time focusing his sights on any one thing for very long so I decided to try and help the poor kid out.

"Well you can call me Rose, do you know what your daddy does? Is he a soldier, does he hunt?" The boy jumped in without letting me finish.

"Yeah that! He hunts animals and brings home dinner, his bow is really old looking though. Do you have any of those? I bet he'd like a shiney new one." The kid was practically jumping up and down now.

"Well these are the bows we have for sale." Without hesitation he pointed to the bow made out of silver with ebony trimming.

"Wow that one is super shiney! I wanna get..." The door flew open again this time a woman in her early thirties came through the door. "Hi mama this is Rose, she has cool eyes and this bow is really shiney can we get it for daddy?".

"Thank the nine your safe Joseph, don't run off like that you scared me." The woman turned to me with a greatful smile, "Thank you so much for keeping an eye on him, I swear he has more energy than a shock spell." That got a laugh out of me.

"It's not a problem and if your interested that bow is 150 septims, your boy has quite the eye, Mrs?" The woman smiled and nodded before handing me the money.

"My name is Maria, thanks again for your help, come on Joseph wave bye to Rose." the boy waved frantically before running out of the store sending his poor mother on another chase; this of course got another laugh out of me.

"Wow, beautiful, knows her weapons and good with children; you're getting pretty hard to resist Rose." I turned to see Leon standing in the doorway; he strolled over and leaned on the counter, "At this rate you may just get my attention." The smile he had on his face somehow calmed me down, being with him I felt relaxed; _I need to be careful, I don't really understand a lot about what I am and I don't want to hurt him._ I hadn't realized that I was inching forward and staring at his lips and right about then I heard someone clear their throat from the doorway.

"If you're going to kiss him, hurry it up, you have work to do Rose." Rohssans mocking tone has my face about as red as Leon's hair, and he's doing his best to stop stammering, which gets her laughing pretty hard.

"I'll see you around midnight Rose," and with a peck on the cheek he was out the door.

"You didn't have to scare him off like that you know." I stuck my tongue out at her and cracked a smile.

"I'm sure you will have plenty of time for him tonight, for now take these and give them a look over, it's getting a little late so we'll start with your blacksmithing tomorrow." Ro dropped a few books in front of me and I immediately grabbed them and got up.

"Thanks Ro." With a hug I ran upstairs to skim them before the sun set and I had to go out hunting. While most of them helped out with some basic understanding of Vampires none of the strains mentioned seemed to fit me. The only thing that provided some insight was a vague reference to the first vampire, a pureblood and what was done to her to give her that curse.

"Any help?" Rohssan had come upstairs to check on me, she sat down beside me to glance at the books.

"They confirm some of the basic stuff I figured out on my own but none of the strains seem to fit my condition completely. However, after reading this I believe the ritual somehow turned me into a Pureblood Vampire, whatever that means, the reference is pretty vague and there is no way of telling how accurate it is." I guess I'll have to discover the finer points about my vampirism on my own. Ro gave me a hug and told me it was likely time to go hunting.

As the sun set I left the city with a few empty vials and my hunting equipment once I got to an area with enough wildlife I began to set up various traps. Once they were set it was a waiting game, it gave me time to think, _how am I going to understand my vampirism without any direction?_ _There has to be someone I could speak to_, I shook my head at the thought; _somehow I know the answer is far more complicated than that_, I mulled the situation over in my head as each trap was set off.

After the last of the ten vials were filled with blood I began my walk back to the Imperial City. By the time I dropped my pack off at the store and went back outside Leon had already been waiting. I smiled and walked up to him, grabbing his hand we walked around the city just talking. _I can almost feel at home with him._

The time flew by and as the sun began to come up, Leon walked me back home. "I always seem to have a wonderful time with you Rose, I'm looking forward to seeing you again." For a few moments we just stood there not sure what to do next, and as I was about to turn to go inside he brought his lips to mine and we kissed, it felt like it lasted forever. I didn't want it to end and when it finally did I felt dizzy, but I smiled and I realized for the first time since that day I felt truly happy.

Over the next few years Leon and I only grew closer, more and more I became amazed at how patient he was with me. I so desperately wanted to take our relationship further but every time we would try all I could think of was the ritual, then I'd usually end up shaking and crying. He asked once or twice if I wanted to talk about what was wrong but seeing how terrified I was would lead him to just console me telling me I didn't have to say anything. I wanted to tell him everything but how? How would he react to what I am? Would he stay with me knowing what I did? I knew eventually I would have to tell him though.

Things at the store were progressing nicely I was pretty much running the store during the day and everyday Ro would teach me more about blacksmithing. Five years had gone by since I first returned to the city and under her tutelage I was now doing most of the smithing myself. One morning after seeing Leon I came home to see Ro sitting in a chair and she looked ill. "Come here Rose, I need to give you something." Her voice was strangely weak and it scared me, as I walked over to her she pulled out a folded parchment. "This is the deed, when I'm gone I want you to have the store, I already added your name to it." Fear gripped my every muscle.

"What are you talking about you're going to be fine it's just a little sickness I'll go get some potions when the stores open." Each word shook as it left my lips.

"Unfortunately old age isn't something us humans have a cure for just yet." She coughed out a laugh before looking at me with that serious stare of hers, "Your father would be proud of you, and I'm proud of you; listen Rose no matter what happens remember that you have a good heart and nothing can change that. Now help me upstairs, I'm tired." We both made the walk in silence; I was at a loss for words. Reluctantly I went downstairs and opened the store.

The day crawled by, the store barely had any customers and the ones that did show up rarely bought anything. I wanted desperately to close up shop and take care of Ro when the day finally ended I ran upstairs to find her lying in bed; over the next few weeks her condition only worsened until one day she simply did not wake up. As I stood there crying the only thing I could think of was _what do I do now?_, I felt as if the last of my family was gone. I couldn't take it anymore so I turned and ran without thinking and before I knew it I ended up at Leon's door. With a quick knock Leon showed up and seeing my tears knew something was wrong, "What's wrong? What happened Rose?"

"Rohssan, she...she's..." I couldn't finish the sentence but it seemed he understood, Leon pulled me into his chest I just stood there weeping. "I...I don't want to be alone tonight Leon." He just smiled at me and led me inside.

"You're welcome here whenever you want sweetheart you know that." He led me to a large room with a big bed and sat me down, "You can have the bed I'll sleep in the other room tonight." But before he could leave I grabbed his hand as if he was about to disappear.

"Stay." It was the only would I could muster, I pulled him close to me and kissed him.

"Are you sure?" His concern was obvious, we had tried this before and it never worked, only this time the part of me urging him to reveal everything was much more convincing.

"Yes but, I…I need to be honest with you. There are things about my past…about me that I've kept secret. Honestly I was always scared you'd find me disgusting or hate me if you knew the truth." I felt like I was gasping for air and my heart was in my throat but without hesitation he just leaned in and kissed me before placing a hand on my cheek.

"Nothing you can say will ever change how I feel." His smile gave me the courage to swallow my fear and I began the same way as I did with Ro, I sliced my hand open only to watch it close instantly. Then I told him everything, from the kidnapping to my parents. When it was all said and done we sat there for a few moments in silence before he placed a kiss on my forehead and looked me dead in the eyes, "That may change what you are, but it doesn't change who you are. You're still the same amazing woman I met five years ago. I love you Rose and what you just told me doesn't change that."

I could feel the tears begin to well up as we kissed again, "I love you too Leon." That night was the first night we were truly together, and once again one of the few nights that didn't include a nightmare. Rohssan's funeral was the next day and Leon had gone with me. We stood in the back and I let my head hang as my long hair obscured my face, however a family in their thirties with a small girl kept glancing back at me, and they seemed familiar somehow. As the day went on rumors flew around the city about the very young girl that Rohssan left her shop to; it was assuring that at least no one seemed to know who I was.

Life regained some normalcy in the coming months as I took over the shop, Leon now helped out when he could, and with his skills I was able to begin a request service for people wanting weapons specifically enchanted, which ended up being immensely popular; slowly I began to put my past behind me and look towards the future. While I knew it wouldn't last forever, at that moment in time I was happy.

A week had passed since the funeral, locking up the store as the sun set I began to make my way towards the Talos District, having since moved in with Leon, on my way I noticed a small boy, maybe eight or nine, attempting to steal some fruit from a cart that was closing up. Before he was able to I reached out and caught his hand. Kneeling down he seemed somewhat familiar, "If you needed something to eat you could have asked," I handed him an apple and tossed the cart owner a coin. "What's you're name kiddo?" I asked with a smile.

The boy gazed at me nervously and finally answered "Joseph, now I need to get this to my father." The name rung a bell, was this the same boy that had came into my shop five years ago? Why was he stealing? "Wait, I'll walk you to your father, where do you live?" the boy's eyes sunk as he pointed to an alley. "Oh, well in that case let's go speak to you're father."

"Uh, sure," confused the boy led me to where he and his father slept every night, "Dad? This lady wants to talk to you." The boy's father was filthy and reeked of alcohol.

"Excuse me but is you're wife's name Maria?" The father shot me an angry look, while the boy just looked sad.

"Was sweetheart, she died five years ago," my heart sank and I sat there thinking for a few moments.

"I have a proposition for you." With that I grabbed a small pouch and filled it with coins, "Here is 200 septims, if you and your boy can clean yourselves up and show up to A Fighting Chance in two days, then I'll give you both a job and a place to stay." I handed Joseph the money to safeguard and nodded to him, "Remember two days, can you handle that kiddo?"

"Y..yes ma'am I promise we'll be there." I got up to continue walking to Leon's when I heard a voice behind me.

"You really do have a heart of gold don't you? I figured I'd come find you this evening instead." Leon walked up to me and kissed me, and as we broke the kiss Joseph popped up from around the corner and ran by me, before he shot out of view he turned around.

"Thank's Rose! I promise we will be there!" I guess he does remember me, it was then that I noticed a woman in her thirties standing in the middle of the road staring at me. She was a little shorter than me and had blond hair down to her upper back. Tugging at her dress was a small girl about three years old.

"Mommy, why are you staring at that lady? You told me that staring isn't nice; do you know her" As I glanced up to the mother she gasped and dropped her basket of fruit, "Why'd you drop that mommy, now we have to go get more!" Seemingly unable to hear her child the woman slowly began to walk towards me.

As took a closer look my heart jumped as I realized who it was standing in front of me, "Kat!?"

Katelyn darted towards me and hugged me. "Where have you been Rose? We all thought you were dead! Wait a minute, so you're the one that Ro left the store to." She slapped me hard and began to cry, "You've been here all this time and didn't even let us know you were alive! What the hell Rose!"

"I'm sorry, but it's a lot more complicated than you know, I wish I could explain everything but I can't." _Damn it, why did I wait this long?_ I swore at myself under my breath.

"Damn right it's complicated! How the hell do you look like an eighteen year old when you're almost thirty?! What's up with your eyes?! Where the hell did you disappear to?!" I don't think she expected answers to the questions as much as she wanted me to know how confused and angry she was. "I know you're not gonna answer me right now but you could at least introduce me to him." I had forgotten Leon was standing right there the whole time.

"Oh, um Leon this is Katelyn we grew up together, she was with me when…" he stopped me before I went any further.

"Well, as an apology to us, you two are coming over for dinner." _She still is as stubborn as ever, though I suppose I owe this to her_, I glanced over to Leon who simply nodded and smiled and then I felt something small knocking on my ebony leg-guards. Looking down the little girl was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Hey lady, how do you know my mommy? I like your name, Rose is a pretty name." Kneeling down I scooped up the young girl and she giggled as I lifted her into my arms.

"Well young lady, your mother and I grew up together, I knew her a long before you were born. What's your name little one?" The four of us had begun to walk out of the city by now.

"My name's Leila, hey how come your eyes are red? Did you get hurt or something?" Hearing the name made me twitch slightly, the last image of my mother was her lifeless body beneath me.

"The name seemed appropriate, we all miss her very much Rose. You know you can tell me anything right? If I can help just say so," I wanted to tell her but it wasn't the right time. At about halfway to Kat's house Leila was fast asleep in my arms, she turned to me and smiled, "You know you're the last person I expected to get into a relationship," _she'll never change_, I thought with a sigh; she then turned to Leon "So how'd you manage to sweep this one off her feet?"

"Well, five years ago we both happened to be talking a late night walk and I couldn't resist introducing my self to such a beautiful woman." Kat rolled her eyes as he gave me a peck on the lips.

As we walked into the house I heard a familiar voice yell out from the other room, Kat was the first to yell back, "Chris we're home, and you'll never guess who I found." Chris came walking into the kitchen, and his eyes went wide.

"V!? Azuras tits! You haven't aged a day, mind teaching her that trick?" Chris was pointing to Kat before she threw an orange at him. The comment had me and Leon laughing.

"Charming as ever I see, how am I not surprised you two married each other?" I smiled as I put down the now wide awake Leila, who proceeded to run straight to her father.

"Hey daddy do you know Rose too? I like her she's really pretty." The small child then turned to me, "Hey how old are you? I'm this many!" Leila proceeded to hold up three of her small fingers, I couldn't help but smile at her.

"I am two years younger that your mommy," I said with a smile, but Leila looked puzzled.

"You can't be the same age as mommy, you don't look old." The comment nearly knocked Chris out of his chair with laughter. As things calmed down we all sat down to dinner and talked about what has been happening over the past five years, of course I left out some facts here and there.

After we finished dinner I gave Kat a hug, "I have to get back to the city, but Leon and I will come back tomorrow night, I promise." Kat looked at both of us nervously before turning back to me.

"Rose it's the middle of the night don't you need to sleep?" I honestly hadn't even thought about whether my body actually needs sleep I never felt any different when I did sleep.

"I don't get a lot of sleep these days, too many memories." With that I give Kat and Chris a hug, and Leon and I began to walk towards the city.

The walk was silent but pleasant, just enjoying the night air. Though it wasn't the way I had preferred to approach Kat I was happy to see her again. My thoughts turn to my condition again, while I knew some of the basics from various books and trial and error, there was still a lot I didn't know. "You ok sweetheart?" Leon asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm just thinking, nothing important though," Leon pulled me tighter and smiled. The rest of the walk went by pretty quickly and when we got back to his house we slept for a few hours before the sun came up.

When I got the store I was surprised to find Joseph and his father there a day early and cleaned up quite nicely. The father turned to me and shook my hand, "The names Liam and you don't know what this means to my boy and I, whatever I can do just let me know."

With a smile I shook his hand, "Don't worry about it, for today just watch me, I'll have you working the counter once you get the hang of it, I live in the Talos District but there is a room upstairs that you and Joseph can stay in at night," turning to the boy standing next to his father I place a hand on his shoulder, "How would you like to learn smithing?"

The boy's eyes widened and a big smile crept across his face, "That sounds great! Are you gonna teach me?" Joseph was jumping up and down at this point smiling.

"Yes, and for now I've gathered some books that I want you to read, they're in the back, after you finish all of those perhaps next week I'll start you on smelting." The young boy darted into the back room and his father smiled. The day went by pretty fast and to my surprise Liam picked everything up pretty easily, by the end of the day he was handling the customers by himself. I decided to let them lock up and start walking with Leon to Kat and Chris' as the sun was beginning to set.

The walk again was pretty silent; though as we neared the house I began to have an uneasy feeling, when we got within a couple yards of the house I heard a scream and a crash, I felt a mixture of fear and anger travel up my spine, and for just a moment I could almost see the body heat of four people in the house, one holding the smallest by her neck. At that moment something clicked and before I could tell what had happened I was in the house holding the intruder by his neck against the wall. "What the hell have you done!" I could feel the rage burning like coals behind my eyes.

"He told me you'd be here, he said he wanted me to bring his daughter back, but he didn't say there would be all these fun toys to play with." The deranged man cackled manically.

"Who is he?! What in oblivion are you talking about!?" At that moment I noticed his amulet, the face on it brought back every agonizing memory of that night, struggling to keep focus my grip loosened enough for the cultist to slip free.

"Our lord doesn't like his pets roaming too far from his grasp, can't you hear him? He calls to us, he wants us back in Coldharbor, especially you; he wants his toy back." Each word became more maniacal than the last as they were spit out through his crooked teeth. The lanky man then whipped out a dagger and plunged it into my stomach, my agonizing cries echoed through the air. "No healing for you my pretty little thing, my silver toy will see to that. Animal blood won't help you with that wound, no it won't." The last word morphed into yet another round of laughter. The pain was excruciating, and just as he said the wound wasn't healing. I hadn't noticed that Leon had been in the doorway the whole time and without a moment's notice he charged the cultist knocking the deranged man down, he grabbed my sword and ran it through the cultists throat.

Leon dropped to my side and slowly removed the silver dagger as I cried out in pain. "Rose! Why aren't you healing?!" Glancing back to Kat and Chris' confused faces I looked back at Leon.

"The s…silver, it, it hurts. A..animal blood, it stunts my regeneration." Each word brought more blood to my mouth and stung as I coughed them out at almost a whimper.

After thinking for a moment, Leon brought my head to his shoulder and undid the collar of his shirt exposing his neck "Drink, please! You don't have much time."

"W..what are you doing? No! I..I can't I won't!" Was he crazy? I could infect him, no, I won't create another abomination, and I won't do that to him.

"Damn it Rose! You don't have a choice, I will not sit here and watch you die now drink!" My will to resist was fading and being so close to his neck was intoxicating, I could almost smell his blood.

"But..w..what if you turn? I c..can't, I won't do that to you!" Blinking back tears I could feel my resolve fade away.

"By the nine I don't care! I'll figure something out, now drink damn you!" With a quick glance over at Kat I could see her mouthing the word _please_, as my stubbornness shattered I reached around Leon with my left arm, placing my right hand on my wound; slowly I brought my lips to his neck and sank my fangs into his vein. That familiar euphoric intoxication crashed over me like a wave as Leon's blood flowed down my throat. I could feel his life healing my wound, and as I felt the last of the deep gash close up it took all of my will to force myself off of his neck.

With my vision blurred I looked up at Leon, blood still trickling down my chin and I used the last of my energy to kiss him, "I love you" was all I could say before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked around as my eyes fluttered open, my vision still hadn't returned to me fully. Looking around I noticed I was still at Kat's house, Chris appeared from around the corner and sat on the bed next to me, concern painted across his face, "Rose, what happened to you?"

I had no idea how to answer him and the fearful look in his eye wasn't helping either, "Chris...there's so much, so much I wish I could say..." I looked towards the floor cursing myself for not coming to them sooner, "I'm a Vampire, it happened after I was taken and please, that's really all I can stomach telling right now I...I just need you to understand that it's still me."

Chris forced a smile, "You've saved us twice now Rose, at the very least we need to be greatful for that, Leon went back to the Imperial City by the way, he wanted me to tell you he would be fine." A rush of relief washed over to me, the last thing I had wanted to do was infect him.

Slowly I got out of bed, "Thanks," I looked around the room, noticing Kat was nowhere to be found, "where's Kat?" Chris motioned to the small porch out front and I began to head that way. I smiled when Leila waved and ran up to me, scooping the small girl up her laugh was infectious.

"Yay Auntie Rose is up," the girl giggled in my arms, she looked a lot like Kat, a small face and blond hair that reached just below her cheeks, "How'd you do all of those cool things last night?" I looked up at Kat nervously.

Her expression was a mixture of fear and confusion, "um, Leila why don't you go play." I gave Leila a kiss on the forehead before putting her down, and the look on Kat gave me said more than words ever could. After watching the little girl run off I turned my gaze back to Kat with annoyance painted across my face. "Don't look at me like that you don't understand..." I cut her off before she could finish.

"Understand what? That I've died once, and nearly died again in the past ten years protecting you and you're treating me like I'm about to eat your child? You're right, I don't understand! Why don't you explain it to me?" I could feel my anger boiling within me.

Kat cowered in fear, "that...that's not fair, you don't know what you looked like when...when you were, feeding. Rose you looked like you were enjoying yourself. This is insane, you saved my life again and here I am treating you like a..."

"Monster?" Without waiting for a response I grabbed my pack and began to walk back to the city.

"Wait don't leave yet Aunt Rose!" I could hear Leila pleading with me to stay.

As I began walking I heard footsteps come out of the house as Chris ran to catch up with me, "Damn it Kat what the hell did you say?" I heard him yell as he ran past her. "Rose wait, please."

"Go home Chris." The anger hanging on my every word was palpable.

"No! Not until you both stop acting like children!" I stopped and turned, every muscle in my body was twitching with rage.

"I get kidnapped, lose my parents, Ro and my own damn humanity and then get to watch my best friend treat me as if I'd snap at any moment not twelve hours after saving her and I'm the child!? How dare you! Get the hell out of my sight!" I hadn't realized I was holding Chris in the air by the collar of his shirt. I threw him to the ground disgusted by the whole situation, "You both make me sick." With that I turned and started walking away, leaving Chris and Kat in a state of shock, whether or not it was because they were scared of me I couldn't say for sure; nor did I care. The walk back was painful, a mixture of rage and sadness. I felt betrayed and alone and I hated them for it, _to hell with_ _them,_ I thought. _Next time maybe I won't be there to save them._

Anger swirled and swelled inside me, and as I made my way to the city the anger gave way to depression, and by the time I made my way to the store I simply buried my head in Leon's shoulder and cried, "Rose? Wait, what's wrong? What happened?" Leon's concern and confusion made me hold him tighter.

"I hate them, I hate them both" I whimpered, unable to speak I just held on to Leon, I wanted to just fade away I didn't want to have to be strong anymore; to feel as if people saw me as a what not a who. I hated it, I hated myself and all I could do was hold on to the one person I felt understood me.

"Shh, it's ok Rose," Leon began stroking my hair, "Why don't you head into the back and work with Joseph for a while, Liam can run the store and I'll go talk to them and figure out what they did to you." After a peck on the lips and a reassuring smile Leon wiped the tears from my eyes and nodded to Liam. With that he walked out the door.

For the next few hours I worked with Joseph in the back, going over the basics of smithing and having him watch as I demonstrated. The boy had a surprising aptitude for the work and while he wasn't yet strong enough to do anything hands on, he picked up concepts quite quickly. We worked together for most of the day and as the sun was setting I wrapped up our session and went to grab a vial from my pack. As I entered the main room I saw Kat standing there with Leon in the corner motioning me towards her, "What do you want?" I asked coldly, wishing she would just go away.

"What do you mean what do I want? I want us to be ok again." It sounded as if she was pleading with me, but I was far beyond caring.

"Well you should have thought about that sooner. I have nothing to say to you anymore." I could tell that last part stung, and I was glad it did.

"What happened to you Rose? Look, I'm sorry if my reaction hurt but try and see it from my…" Again I didn't let her finish, I was too angry.

"What happened to me?!" I slowly began to walk towards her, backing her into a corner, "I got snatched off the road and raped by a Daedric Prince that's what happened to me! Every single night I relive what happened, every night I hear him tell me I'm his that I'm his toy, every night I can feel the agony of getting beat and clawed literally to death! Hell, I'm not even human anymore! So excuse me if I'm not overly concerned about your perspective! For you to even compare what I go through on a daily basis to you being scared is insulting!" on the last word I struck the wall next to her head putting a large crack in the stone. Kat was huddled in the corner and crying and all I could feel was hatred, "now get the hell out of my store!" With that Kat went running, and I didn't care I wanted her to be scared; I wanted her to feel even a fraction of the pain I've endured.

"Rose…" Leon began to speak but I didn't let him finish.

"Don't! After everything I've been through she has the nerve to try and justify the way she acted?" Before I could say anything I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning around I saw Liam standing behind me.

"I won't pretend to know the kind of pain you experienced. What I do know though is eventually the pain has to end, and when the anger subsides you don't want to feel like you've done something wrong. I've seen fights between my late wife and my parents, me and her parents, and even fights between me and her, there's always the one thing you wish you could take back and with her gone there are things I wish I could say to her that I can't. I won't pressure you to go after your friend but I can tell you that living to regret that you waited can be worse than anything." I sat there for a while thinking about what was said, eventually Liam and Joseph, leaving me with Leon for a few hours.

"Sweetheart I know you're in pain, I know how hard it is for you to move through the day constantly reminded that you're not human anymore." He had me sitting in his lap with my head on his shoulder. "But this is what you are now, you have to accept that if you are to move forward," Leon ran his fingers gently through my hair, "now I'm going to go get Kat back here, maybe if you talk to her she can see things fron you perspect..."

Just then the door burst open and Chris and Leila stormed in, "Kat never came home! Please you need to find her!" Leila looked as if she'd been crying I scooped her up and held her close.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll find mommy and get her back to you." I tried to reassure her with a smile, but she was terrified at this point.

" I want my mommy back, you're strong you can find her right?" Leila looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I can, now I need you to stay here with Leon, while I take your daddy to help me try and find her ok?" I handed the small child over to Leon, "Take her to your house, we'll meet you back there," I turned to face Chris, "Can you keep up? We need to move fast." He nodded and we left the store.

As we left the city Chris grabbed my shoulder, "Rose, I really don't know what to say. Please know that neither of us had any idea what you went through, we really were happy to see you. However, learning what you are now in the way we did was frightening." Chris pulled me into a hug, "We never meant to hurt you and want nothing more than for you to be a part of our lives, we just need a little time to get used to the new you. Besides, you're like a hero to Leila you can't say no to that adorable face can you?" I did my best to smile, and while the anger was still present I know he meant well.

"I'll try and be patient, now let's go find Kat." With that we took off down the road to try and look for any sign of her. I was beginning to get a very uneasy feeling about the whole situation and just as I thought we were out of luck Chris stopped me.

"Wait! Look here," as Chris bent down and picked up a green scarf, "I gave this to her for her birthday, it has to be hers," Looking around holding up a flame in one hand to light the area, I could see the signs of someone being dragged.

"Look here, it looks like she was dragged off in that direction," pointing with my sword to the North we began to head that way with me trying to track their movements the best I could. We walked for at least an hour before it seemed we had reached our destination, _this is wrong, the trail seems almost perfectly laid out for us._ Before us stood the opening to a large cave.

"Do you think she's in here?" Fear and worry was painted across Chris' face, I nodded as I looked around.

"It's the only cave around here from the looks of it; it would be the best place to hide after a kidnapping. We need to careful and quiet when we go in, there's no telling who or what is in there. Are you ready?" Chris nodded as we both slowly crept through the entrance. I felt a pang of horror as I walked through the dank cave, this place seemed familiar but I couldn't place from where. The cave system was pretty big but it wasn't until we came upon a large open room that I realized where we were. The large stone slab in the center of the room brought every agonizing memory flooding into my head. I dropped to my knees and buried my face in my hands.

Chris knelt down and silently placed his hand on my shoulder to check on me. I looked up regaining my focus and nodded, off on the far end of the room I could hear some faint whispers, I tried to concentrate on trying to see how many there were, somehow I had begun to sense their body heat, I could see three adults, two males standing over a female. I looked over at Chris and pointed in that direction and he nodded.

We both began to move as slowly and silently as possible towards the men, their muffled voices becoming clearer and clearer with each step. As we reached the stone slab I did my best to force the flashbacks from my mind and focus on the task at hand, the conversation the two were having was now perfectly clear.

"Boss, why'd he tell us to take her here? We should've killed her we already have her money." The larger one just stood there for a few moments before turning to the other one, "Boss, what do we do?"

"Be quiet Rulf, I didn't hear any protests from you earlier! Besides we were told to bring her here and meet him to get paid." Hold on, Rulf, that name seems familiar somehow. After a moment of thought it suddenly came to me, _no, could it really be them?_ I sat silently in the shadows waiting for the right moment, suddenly the large one turned and there was no mistaking that face, they were what remained of the mercenaries that kidnapped me ten years ago. I could feel the rage boiling inside me; and just as I felt unable to prevent myself from charging them I felt the world around me slow to a crawl. Without hesitation my instincts took over, sprinting over to the two I grabbed the Rulf's sword and swung, decapitating him in one savage slice. As his body slowly slumped to the ground I grabbed the boss by his neck and with every ounce of force I had slammed him up against the cave wall. Just as he hit, the world returned to its normal speed and I felt the blood from the body behind me cover my back. For a few seconds all that could be heard was a mixture of wheezing from the man as he struggled to breath and Kat's cries.

"Well, I never imagined I'd see you again," I wicked smile crept across my face, I saw him begin to try and move toward me, "No please, stay still." I gripped the Rulf's sword, still coated in his blood, and with inhuman force slammed it into the mercenary's stomach there was a sickening sound of tearing flesh followed by the sound of metal on rock as the sword burrowed into the stone nailing the mercenary to the wall. I reveled in his cry of pain, his screams echoing throughout the cavern. "Now that I have your attention, I don't suppose you remember me, but I'll never forget the day you delivered me to those cultists." I smirked as pure terror covered his face.

"N..no! It…i..it's not p…possible, how are you alive!?" Each word brought more blood to his mouth and another cry of pain. I strolled up to within inches of his face.

"Alive is such a strong word don't you think?" A malicious smile made its way across my face revealing a set of razor sharp fangs.

"Oh gods, no, no no no, please it was just a job, please have mercy." I scowled at him as I slowly twisted the blade in his stomach bathing in his terrified screams.

"No, don't die on me yet, I want you to feel me drain the last drop out of your body. Scum like you deserve all the pain and agony I can conjure." Before he was able to let out another cry for help I sank my fangs into his jugular. For a few minutes all that could be heard were his gurgled screams. I felt that familiar wave of euphoric bliss as his life drained into my throat; this time however, I let each wave crash over me. I felt a fire burning behind my eyes and I felt every muscle in my body tighten as I felt his last drop of blood leave his body. I stumbled back, blood from both men covering my body, and I felt a shiver run down my spine, when I finally opened my eyes Chris was silently staring at me and Kat was unconscious. I turned to Chris as I regained my senses, "She's over here, and she's fine just unconscious." He snapped out of his daze and picked up his wife and we made our way back to the Imperial City in silence.

As we neared the gate Chris turned to me, "Rose, there's nothing I can say that will ever be enough to show how grateful I am. While what I witnessed in that cave was terrifying, you will always be able to count me as a friend. I promise I will do everything I can to see past what you are." I nodded and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get her back to Leila shall we?" With that we both made our way inside the city.

It wasn't long before Kat opened her eyes again, she sat up in the bed she was staying in at Leon's place and as her eyes focused on her surroundings she rested her gaze on me, "Hmpf, I see you're still scared of me." I could still feel the anger from earlier swirling around in me.

"Of course I'm scared Rose! I was just kidnapped, and when you came, Rose you were like a completely different person in that cave; you were..." I cut her off before she had time to finish, _how dare she judge me after I've saved her again._

"Enjoying myself? Damn right I was!" I felt the anger burning behind my eyes, I could almost feel them glowing brighter and brighter, "Why wouldn't I enjoy ripping apart the bastards that kidnapped me ten years ago?!" I felt my self control begin to slip, why can't she understand what I'm going through?

Before I could get in another word there was a small voice behind me, "Don't fight with mommy Aunt Rose, you get scary when you're mad." Leila was tugging at my blood soaked pants and had tears in her eyes. All my thoughts went blank, replaced by one question; _what am I becoming?_ I turned to leave the room barely acknowledging Leon as I walked out the door.

"I'll be back later." I ignored Leon's questions as I left the house and before long I found myself outside the city, I instinctively grabbed a vial of blood as the sun began to rise and began walking a familiar road away from the city. With each outburst I felt myself lose more and more control, I remember reveling in the violence and brutality of the slaughter; _what kind of monster so enjoys taking life?_ It felt as if there were another part of myself, a more vicious and hateful being locked away inside me, and she was getting increasingly difficult to control. It wasn't long before I stood at the doorway of the place I once called home.

I wandered from room to room before coming to mine. The painful image of my drained lifeless parents flooded my mind as a single tear ran down my cheek. Glancing towards the window I noticed two grave stones off in the distance. As I got closer it was clear they were my for my parents. I felt myself slump down, my long hair sprawled out around me as tears began streaming down my cheeks, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry; what am I? What am I becoming?" It wasn't long before my questions became incoherent sobs. It stayed that way for a while but eventually the tears faded, replaced by silent contemplation.

_Why did this happen to me? Why did I survive? Was it blind luck or did the nine have some sort of plan for me? _Impossible questions filled my mind for what seemed like hours before I heard someone else sit next to me, "I'm sorry." Kat brought my head to her shoulder, her tone was soft and motherly, "Rose you're the strongest person I know and like a sister to me; I had no idea what you went through only what you had become and for that I'm so sorry." I buried my face in her shoulder and held her tightly. "None of this is your fault, and I know if your mom and dad were here they'd say the same. I may not be able to fight like you but I swear I'll do my best to help you try and understand all this. Now, it's starting to get late lets head back to the city before nightfall." With an unsure nod we both got up and began to move towards the city.

I assumed Leon told her what happened and I was glad our friendship was recovering; it seemed I would need all the help I could get in order to control the thing inside me. The walk back was silent but pleasant; it reminded me of the days before all of this when Kat and I would walk all over during the day without saying a word. The sun had set by the time we both reached the Talos District, an eerie calm had fallen over the city, something was off but I couldn't place it. I dismissed the feeling as nerves and moved towards Leon's house. I was greeted with complete darkness as I stepped in, I took a moment to think before taking another step, "Rose don't!" Leon's plea came too late as I laid down my foot a yellow magical explosion sent me flying into the wall. I could feel the painful tingle of restoration magic running throughout my body.

I stood up dazed and confused, "What is…" I didn't finish my sentence, as my vision focused there were six strangers in the house, two on either side of me with silver swords drawn; and two with weapons at Leon and Kat's throat with Leila standing over an unconscious Chris in the corner. All of the men had on loose fitting hooded robes with steel gauntlets and boots with an amulet around their necks.

"I'm surprised you can stand after that, we've found ourselves a strong one," The man in front of me spoke as if I were a thing. "You're a blight of nature and Stendarr demands your eradication, as his Vigilants we will wipe the stain of your existence off the face of Nirn!" I had heard passing rumors of Deadra Hunters who venerate Stendarr but never expected this, I felt fear fill my mind as I saw the two men move closer to me.

"Please, I've never hurt anyone I live off animals and I have no interest in harming innocent people." My pleading seemed to fall on deaf ears as the men inched closer.

"You're an abomination and it's only a matter of time before your thirst drives your very existence. It's our duty to destroy the monsters of this world, and their servants." He turned to look at Kat and Leon with the last proclamation and I felt a familiar anger billowing out of control mixing with my fear. All at once I felt a surge of energy run through my body, both powerful and painful. The pain sent me to my hands and knees gritting my teeth.

I could see large clumps of my hair falling from my head, I reached up to examine what was wrong and when I pulled my hand back the sight terrified me, my hand was full of hair and blood. Through my blurred vision I saw my flesh begin to fall away from my body revealing something pale and green. A sudden and strong surge of energy sent me to my feet and my body seemed to explode. As my vision settled the first thing I saw were the stunned terrified faces of the men who came here to kill me. Turning to the window my reflection told me why. I had somehow transformed into something monstrous; my skin was a sickly green, my limbs led down to long claws and nearly talon-like feet, my face was a contorted monstrous mix of bat and man, and finally the strange new muscles I felt in my back revealed themselves to be a pair of large bat-like wings.

As the first two Vigilants charged my instincts took over and I hurled a large ball of red energy towards them; The explosion sent them flying into a wall, collapsing lifeless into a pile on the floor. The second two charged, I whirled around sank my claws into their stomachs, ripping upward their entrails spilled to the floor and filled the air with their sickening screams. As I turned to face the two holding Kat and Leon hostage I felt the world begin to slow as my body evaporated into a cloud of bats only to reappear behind them I plunged my claws into the first Vigilant's neck ripping out half his throat and grabbed the last attacker by the neck as the world around me returned to it's normal speed. "What in oblivion are you?!" The man squealed as frightened tears began streaming down his cheeks. I slammed him into the wall before pulling him in close and sinking my fangs into his neck while my newly formed wings puncturing his back to hold him in place. In this new form each wave of blood that flowed into my mouth brought an increased sense of bliss and as the pleasure became too intense I blacked out just as I felt the last of his life drain into my throat.

When I awoke I wasn't sure how much time had passed but it was still dark out and the room was littered with four mutilated corpses, quickly glancing down at my body I noticed I had returned to my normal form and I was soaked in the Vigilant's blood. Looking around I began hyperventilating before I felt Leon's arms around me, "Shh, it's ok, you're ok." I felt myself began to shake.

"What the hell am I? What was that thing I turned into?" All my questions just brought out more hyperventilating and shaking, after seeing Kat, Leila, and Chris off in the corner terrified I buried my face in Leon's shoulder.

"R..Rose, is…is that you? Are, are you back?" Kat's terrified question stung, but I didn't blame her for being scared, I was as frightened as she was. Through my shaking I managed to nod yes though even I wasn't sure I was convinced it was true.

I sat there shaking silently for a few minutes before regaining a sense of control, just then an idea came to me, "Wait, I remember hearing about a group of Deadra Hunters that made their home in a hall of sorts off to the northeast." I jumped up and gathered the amulets off the dead bodies, "We have to go see them."

"Are you crazy six of those fanatics just tried to kill us!?" Leon protested but my mind was already made up.

"You don't understand, this may be my only chance to learn about what I am and learn to control myself. I don't ever want what happened tonight to happen again, I can feel myself losing control more and more everyday." I pleaded with Leon to try and understand.

"No, I will not let you throw your life away in some vain attempt at controling this. The only path forward is to accept this part of yourself Rose, embrace what you are and you will be free." I felt the anger burn behind my eyes.

"How could you say that?! I am NOT that thing, and I will nver allow myself to be controlled by whatever is inside me! Stay here for all you like but I'm leaving." I turned to leave before I felt Leila latch onto my blood soaked leg-guard.

"Don't go! What if the bad men come back!?" I knelt down and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I promise I won't ever let anything bad happen to you, but I have to go get some help, I'll be back I promise." Leila nodded with tears in her eyes as she slowly walked back towards Kat, "That goes for you too Kat, I'll protect you I promise but I need to learn to control this." She nodded as she watched me walk out the door.

As I stepped outside the city Chris charged after me, "Rose wait I'm coming with you however Leon does have a point, are you sure about this? How do we know they won't just kill you on the spot?" He was scared and I didn't blame him, so was I, but I didn't see any other way. If I didn't find a way to control myself I was going to hurt someone I cared about, I could only hope that they weren't all like the ones I encountered.

I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I know you're all worried, and I understand, but I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt any of you. No, I won't ever go through that again; I have to do this." He nodded slowly, "But first...I think I need to get myself clean," Chuckling Chris nodded as we walked over to the bay and in the direction of the hall. I began stripping my armor off and tossing it into the water, Chris spun around embarrassed as I removed the last of my clothing, "Oh please like you've never seen me naked." I smirked at his nervous stammering, "just keep watch." I quickly cleaned myself and my armor, once dry the two of us set out to the east eventually coming accross a small forest. Almost immediately I heard a noise to the north, crouching down I silenced myself.

Turning I saw Chris notice it as well, I focused my senses and saw two figures in the distance, I grabbed my sword and motioned for him to stay put. Seeing him nod I slowly crept closer and closer to the humans, staying as silent as possible. As I focused their figures became more and more evident, the small one was a boy no more than fourteen, while the larger one was female from what I could tell, she was wearing a black robe with an amulet around her neck, but I couldn't make out the shape.

After spending minutes moving closer I finally saw the gravity of the situation. The boy was clothed very similarly to the Vigilants and the amulet around his neck confirmed my suspicion that he was an initiate of sorts, _what a fool to venture out at night;_ he had a sword drawn and pointed it at the woman shakily. The woman was unimpressed, her arms folded almost as if she was bored and that's when I noticed what the amulet around her neck was. "S..Stop…fiend! You'll go n…no further!" The boys frightened proclamations were about as intimidating as a Skeever to a Cave Bear.

"How cute, I suppose you're going to stick me with that little toy of yours?" The woman, no more than mid twenties judging by her voice, cackled loudly before speaking again, "Be careful, with you shaking so much you may hurt yourself." I had to do something, the boy was going to get himself killed, a cultist of Molag Bal was not one to be trifled with. Suddenly I had an idea, I stood up and walked out into the open arms folded and scowled at the cultist.

"It's unwise to get between a Pureblood and her prey." I let a wicked grin snake across my face exposing my now elongated fangs. The young cultist gasped as her eyes widened and within the blink of an eye I was standing mere inches from the girl, "You wouldn't want to deprive me of my meal….would you?" I allowed my more vampiric side to direct my words and actions, this would take care and planning to pull off right.

"N..no, o…of course not." The once calm and collected cultist was terrified, dropping to one knee she bowed her head. Lifting the girl up I gently placed her back against a tree as I brought my voice to a low seductive whisper.

Bringing my mouth millimeters from her ear I placed my hand on her cheek, caressing it with my thumb, "Then again, the blood of a mature, willing subject is so much sweeter," I let a seductive smile creep across my face and watched in amazement as she nodded and tilted her head, exposing her jugular. I slowly brought my lips to her neck at the invitation and locked eyes with the child, now paralyzed with fear, as my fangs pierced her throat. As before I let every wave of euphoria crash over me as my muscles tightened in pleasure, listening at her short gasps as I drained more and more of her life into me. Her docile submission turned to frightened resistance as my inhuman grip refused to let her go.

"P..please, stop, y…you're goi…going to k…kill me." She could barely get the words out between her pain and gasps. I tore myself away from her throat as my lower jaw quivered with excitement. I looked at her and smiled before drawing a dagger slowly yet harshly across her throat. I enjoyed her horrified expression and leaned in to her ear again.

"Give my regards to your master." With those last whispered words I let her lifeless body slump to the ground before turning to the still terrified boy. I closed my eyes and shook off what remained of my interaction with the cultist before speaking, "Don't worry, I had nor do I have any intention of feeding off you." The look on the boys face began to show a mixture of fear and confusion, "She would have killed you and I couldn't stand by and watch that happen," I knelt down bringing myself to his height, "My name is Roselyn Velweyn and you are…?" I let the question trail off waiting for his reply.

"A…Andrew ma'am, Andrew Tulius." It took a while but he finally found the courage to respond. "I…I don't understand, why would a Vampire help me?" Finally the boy let his confusion and curiosity outweigh his fear.

"Not all of us were willingly turned, and not all of us want to be bloodthirsty monsters," I turned to see Chris emerge from the bushes, "Deadra Hunting in the middle of the night is a great way to get yourself killed, why were you out here alone?" The question came out far more motherly than I had intended causing him to blush and Chris to laugh.

"Th…they said I wasn't strong enough to handle anything on my own, I wanted to prove them wrong!" He reminded me of my childhood and the hell I put my parents through.

"Part of being a strong is knowing when you're too weak to handle things on your own. Now, let's get you back to where you came from." Andrew nodded and motioned for us to follow, I felt more confident about meeting these people as we moved through the forest moving ever closer to this Hall of the Vigilants.


End file.
